


Hinata Shouyou and the Curse on Karasuno Stone

by golden-gays (majestic_emo), makinghistory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigod!AU, Everyone is demigods, F/F, F/M, M/M, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_emo/pseuds/golden-gays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: The Karasuno Stone is a special stone that keeps the world in balance. It possesses a good more powerful than evil, which keep monsters in check. Old campers from Camp Half-Blood went evil, and now they want to destroy the whole world. They got their hands on the Karasuno Stone, which unleashed some deadly monsters. If they get Nekoma, AobaJousai, Date Tech, Fukurodani, or Shiratorizawa. All light on Earth will turn dark and monsters will roam freely. Killing everyone and causing chaos. Now it’s up to sixteen year old Hinata Shouyou and his friends to save the world.////Aka the demigod AU no one asked for.





	1. Hey, I'm Hinata Shouyou!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Haikyuu!! fic and AU. I hope you enjoy it!

Hey, I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’m not normal, I may look like your everyday high school student. But trust me I’m not. I’m really different. I have ADHD, dyslexia, and I have only have one friend. Who is a senior. I know that’s hard to believe, I can’t believe it either. His name is Sugawara Koushi, he’s really nice and caring. He hangs out with this senior who says ‘hey hey hey’ a lot and a guy named Yuu. I don’t really know them, except for Yuu. Who is a year above me, so I’ve seen him around.

Today is pretty good, I’m on a fieldtrip to this museum. It’s a about greek gods and goddesses, thankfully Yuu is here with me. I would hate to be alone. Anyways, we’ve learned about Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Yuu would constantly correct the teacher, and I’m surprised. He doesn’t seem like a guy who is into this stuff, I’ve always had an interest. My mom would read me stories about greek mythology when I was younger. We’re now at Apollo and Artemis, and Mr. Wilson, the chaperone is talking about the twins. I notice that Yuu is smiling widely at the mention of Apollo. Apollo is pretty cool, but Zeus is my favorite God. Even though, he’s a fuckboy most of the time.

“Okay, feel free to roam around now, but don’t go far. We still have much to go through,” Mr. Wilson says.

I start walking in the other direction, away from the group and Mr. Wilson. As, I walk through the museum I notice a black thing. I start walking towards it, the thing only getting bigger. Well everything is bigger when you’re my height. It ends up being a crouched woman, I touch her shoulder, she jolts at the contact. “uh miss, are you okay?” She turns her head, she has wide red eyes and pale skin. She looks crazy and a bit scary. How exciting!

“Hey miss, are you okay. Are you dizzy? Wow, I’ve never seen red eyes before. I can help you-” I suddenly feel a strong grip on my shoulders. She shakes me violently, then stops looking at my face. Like she’s studying me. I try to shove her off but she grips me tighter. “You’re one of Apollo’s, oh how much fun I’m going to have.” Fun. What does “fun” mean? “Uh lady, I’m fucking sixteen and could you please let me go!” I try fighting again, but the grip only tightens. I whimper as pain goes through my shoulders, “I’m going to kill you. Just like Apollo did to me millions of years ago,” I can’t help it. I start to cry, the pain in my shoulders is unbearable and the feeling of staring death in the eyes isn’t helping either. “P-Please, don’t h-hurt me. I didn’t do anything! Also what do y-you mean, by “one of Apollo’s”. Forget I-I asked, j-just please let m-me go!” She squeezes tighter, and I howl. Through my teary eyes, I see that her human face is gone. And a demonic one is in place. Well this is it, I never even got to eat lunch yet. I close my eyes and accept my fate. The pain doesn’t lessen, and I see the bright sun over her huge head. I embrace it’s warmth, I suddenly feel stronger and the pain doesn’t hurt anymore. I open my eyes and there’s a bright light, and the woman/demon is screaming. She lets me go, and disintegrates into a dust. I suddenly feel very exhausted. I groan and curl up into a ball on the cold tile floor. My shoulders have a dull ache, and my head is pounding. The room is all dizzy too, I feel like I’m gonna vomit. I hear multiple footsteps heading in my direction, I look up and see blurry Yuu. I close my eyes and accept the darkness.


	2. The conversaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou could be part of the prophecy.” Hold up, wait a second. What prophecy? And what’s Camp Half-Blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than the last one, sorry it was short! I've been writing this one for a few days. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Also more than 100 hits! You guys are amazing.

I feel much better, I don’t feel any pain. Am I in heaven? No, I can’t be. She somehow disintegrated, before she could do any actual harm. That event still haunts me, the way she looked at me like I killed her whole family. When I didn’t do anything at all. I actually tried to help her. I should probably open my eyes now, a bright white light blinds me. I shield my eyes hissing at the brightness. Once I’m able to see, I check my surroundings. I’m in a white room probably the nurse. And Yuu is sitting right next to me, he looks a bit uneasy. “Oh, Shouyou you’re awake!”. A look of concern crosses his features, “how are you feeling?” All I remember is being attacked by a monster lady, but you probably won't believe me. “I could be better, my head doesn’t hurt anymore.” I run one of my hands through my wild hair, “what happened?” I ask, Yuu shrugs, “I don’t know. I found you on the floor around Artemis and Apollo section.” I notice a weird glint in his brown eyes. I suddenly feel a need not to trust what he’s saying. Maybe I shouldn’t trust him, but he’s one of your friends and he helped you when you passed out.

“Okay.” Yuu avoids my gaze and starts to fiddle with his sleeve, “the trip is almost over. You slept through the whole thing.” I let out a loud groan, “and apparently we have to write an essay about Greek Mythology.” I fall back on the bed and cover my face with a pillow. As if life couldn’t get any worse. First, I face a monster lady all by myself, and now I have to write a essay about Greek Mythology. I don’t know why I’m complaining. I get to live another day on Earth, so I guess there’s always some good in bad. “Don’t worry, Shou. I can help! I study tons of greek mythology,” I look at him surprisingly, then Yuu’s face contorts to a confused one. “What’s wrong, Shou?” I laugh nervously, “nothing. You just don’t seem as a person who takes interest in Greek Mythology.” Yuu looks genuinely hurt, “I’m sorry! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You're just so cool and stuff, and you learning about Greek Mythology. Just doesn't seem like something you would do!” Great now he probably hates you! Can't make any friends, and now you probably offended one of them. Good job, Hinata. “No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. My mom would always tell me stories about Greek Mythology, so I’ve always been interested.” We fall into an awkward silence after that. After a few moments of silence, a little knock comes from the door. Then a woman with a clipboard walks in. She smiles at me, “oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” The woman walks over to me and touches my forehead, applying some pressure. “Better, I guess. I don’t have a headache anymore.” The woman writes that down, while glancing at me. She looks really young like a college student. She also is very attractive. She has short blonde hair and light brown eyes with a curvy figure. I look at her shirt, there’s a small name tag there. ‘Karen Hauda’ is her name.

“What’s your name again?” Karen asks, “Hinata Shouyo.” Karen nods and continues scribbling on her paper. I notice that Yuu is staring at her intently like he needs something important. “Okay, that’s all I need.” She says while standing up, “but I need to talk to Yuu quickly.” Yuu follows her out into the hall, they close the door behind them. A few seconds pass and I can’t take the silence. I stand up, a sudden wave of dizziness hits me. I mutter curses under my breath and start to stagger to the door. I peek through the window, and see Karen and Yuu talking. I hear some words like “he could be Apollo’s son” and “Camp Half-Blood”. I hear something that catches my ear more than the other things, “Shou could be part of the prophecy.” Hold up, wait a second. What prophecy? And what’s Camp Half-Blood? I hear them stop talking and walking towards the door. I run faster than I have ever had before and jump into the bed. Two pillows fall on the floor, but before I could pick them up. The door opens and they walk in. They look at the pillows on the floor and then look at me. “Okay, Shouyou you’re good to go with Yuu. I think your classes are in the Medusa and Kronos section.” I stand back up and grab the pillows. We wave goodbye to Karen, before walking out.

“So, Shou what do you know about greek gods and goddesses?” I stop walking, confused at the random question. “I’m just asking, because like I said before. We have an essay to write that is worth 200 points, and it has to be mainly about greek gods, goddesses, and the villains.” I really don’t wanna do the essay, hopefully I’ll be excused. “Also, I don’t think you’re gonna be excused. But you might get extra days to do it. You know how strict Mr. Wilson can be.” Yuu does have a point. “Well I know a lot about greek mythology. Ever since my dad left my mom always read me and my little sister, Natsu stories about greek mythology. Apparently, my dad had a huge fasication about it. I basically know everything, even the inappropriate parts.” Yuu laughs loudly, “my mom only read those parts when Natsu isn’t around.” I wink obnoxiously, Yuu is clutching his sides in laughter. “Then this assignment should be easy for you.” I nod in agreement, we continue walking in a comfortable silence.

“Shouyou and Yuu is back.” A random student annonces. Yuu and I walk into the Medusa exhibit, everyone is obviously bored out of their minds. Yuu walks away to his other friends, “how are you feeling?” Mr. Wilson asks, “I’m feeling better. I had a migraine and a bunch of pain in my shoulders. But I’m feeling much better now.” Mr, Wilson smiles, “good. Now anyways were you told about the essay?” I nod, “okay good. You can’t be excused from it unless you couldn’t make it to the field trip, but you were here for most of the trip, you also learned most of the things in history. Since, you did miss some of the tour I’m gonna give you a longer period to finish it, than anyone else.” I smile at Mr. Wilson, “thank you! You won’t be disappointed.”

“I’ve known that since the start,” Mr. Wilson says before walking in the other direction. How does he know that he won’t be disappointed. “Okay kids time to start boarding the buses. Say goodbye and thank you to Miss Cummings and Miss Misaki.” The dull atmosphere suddenly becomes chaotic. As everyone rushes to the exit, as two chaperones yell at the students. I walk over to Miss Cummings and Miss Maski to say thank you. They smile as I approach, “thank you!” I say enthusiastically, “at least you’re polite. Unlike some people.” Referencing to the crazy kids running outside, screaming the words freedom. “Yeah, also weren’t you the one who had to go to the nurse.” I nod, “yup. That’s me, I’m feeling much better than I did before,” Miss Maski smiles. “Good, now go on and get on the buses. I think the chaperones are getting the students, who didn’t thank us.” I smile and wave, as I walk over to the sitting group. Yuu, thankfully is sitting there. “Thank you guys, for being so well behaved. We’re gonna get you guys on the bus, once everything is more calm.” A teacher says, I don’t know him. But I think Yuu does. “Hey Yuu?” He looks away from the statue of Demeter, “huh?” Should I ask him about the conversation? “Who’s your favorite god and goddess?” i decide to hold the question until later, so i can ask him more privately. “My favorite god is Poseidon and my favorite goddess is Artemis.” Yuu smiles to himself, mischievously. I wonder why.

After everyone was brought back in, the group I was with went on the buses. I followed, as we walked by I spotted old three women. They each were sitting on a wooden chair. Each holding red yarn and examining it, and cutting one from time to time. They have pretty silver scissors and ugly faces. One of them looks at me, then the other two look as well. I look away to get Yuu’s attention, but once I do. They’re long gone like they vanished into thin air. Nothing is left of them, just the same chairs they were sitting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was complete shit. Sorry, for all the grammatical errors. I'll fix them ASAP. Also sorry if this chapter was boring, the first few are going to be kind of boring. So, I hope you understand. And writing isn't my strongest talent, but I write fanfiction because I enjoy it. So, hopefully my writing isn't too bad. I'm trying. Anyways, kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated, a few of you commented last time. Thank you for that :) it makes me really happy. Constructive criticism is allowed and so is suggestions. I want to make this story better for you guys, so please comment suggestions. One more thing, did anyone watch Yuri on Ice yesterday. Man, that episode fucked me up. Also proud parents Victor and Yuri and their child Yurio.
> 
> Gods and Goddesses:  
> Artemis- Goddess of the hunt and the moon  
> Apollo- God of sun, healing, and music  
> Medusa- A monster with snakes and turned people into stone  
> Kronos- Evil titan who ate all his kids  
> Demeter- Goddess of the harvest  
> Poseidon- God of the sea


	3. The Truth: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a secret? That she kept from me and Natsu our whole life? I feel like I don't even know my own mother anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments brightens my day!

The bus doors open and everyone runs out. I get out the bus without getting ran over and start walking with Yuu. He has his hands shoved in his pockets, “I’m gonna start heading home, Shou. I promised my mom I would head home right after, we come back from the museum. You can come too, if you want. You’ll just have to call your mom, and run home to grab some clothes.” I consider his suggestion, maybe I can ask him some questions about the conversation he had with Karen. “Okay, I’ll call my mom and text you later.” Yuu nods and starts walking off in another direction. I unchain my bike and start pedaling. As I get closer to my house I feel like somebody's watching me. I stop pedaling and turn around. I notice a tall big burly figure in the forest with a heated red gaze. Staring directly at me. I feel the sweat running down my back going cold. I start pedaling again, this time a little bit faster. Not looking back. I pray that the thing disappears. I look at the ground, after a while I look behind me again. The thing is closer to me than before, just a few feet away. That’s when I book it. I jump off my bike, and start sprinting to my house.

I close my eyes, sometimes that makes things less scary. I run into something and scream, “Shouyou Hinata, why are you screaming?!” I open my eyes, my mom is standing above me. Holding bags of groceries. “I-I saw s-something in the forest, I think he was f-following me. So, I got off my bike and started running.” I explain taking deep breaths of air, she doesn’t reply. She’s obviously thinking about what I just said. “Shou, honey, I would love to help you, but I don’t know what you saw. I need a little image myself, it probably was your imagination honey.” I feel genuinely offended, she doesn’t believe me! “No, you don’t understand! He was like super tall with huge muscles, and it looked like he had wearing a bull’s head with big red eyes.” Now my mother looks convinced, “we’ll talk about it later, Shou.” She unlocks the door hastily, and rushes to put the groceries down. I pull myself off the ground, and walk in the house.

Anyways, that is my mom. Her name is Mina Hinata and she is the best mother I could ever ask for, who is the strongest person I know. When she was younger she was your typical ‘the girl next door’. Just very sweet and kind to everyone in her neighborhood. That’s until her older brother died of cancer, when she was fifteen. Her dad just broke down and lost his job, and her mom had to start working overtime. She had to start working to support her and her selfish husband, then my mom’s older sister was expelled from school. She was caught smoking weed and drinking alcohol. My mom still went to school, and thankfully got a scholarship for Nursing. My mother escaped her broken household, and went to college and got a degree. After my dad left, she continued working. 

Even for her age, my mom still looks beautiful. She has long curly orange hair and kind brown eyes with light bags under them, from working late at night. Her hands have callouses from working early mornings and late nights. My mom also has two tattoos, that she never shows anymore. She used to show me before Natsu was born, and she told me stories about my dad and how much she meant to him. I’ve only seen my dad a few times, I barely look like him. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, I look nothing like him, but my mom always says I do. I haven’t seen him ever since Natsu was born. He left us and never came back. The last thing he gave us was little sun charms. Mine is around my neck, Natsu is on her charm bracelet, and my mom’s is also in a necklace. Lately, my mom has been dating this guy named Peter. I haven't met him yet, but she's been going on dates with him a lot lately.

I walk into the kitchen, watching as mom rushed around the kitchen putting the groceries away. Maybe I should tell my mom about the conversation. I can trust her the most, and Yuu would probably just avoid the question like the plague. “Shou, honey, what’s on your mind. You’re twirling your necklace” I always twirl my necklace when I’m nervous or thinking. “Uh, mom...I have something to tell you.” She hums, “well I was injured today at the museum by this demon lady, then she just disintegrated like the one witch from Wizard of Oz. Then I passed out, I woke up in the clinic with Yuu and a nurse, Karen. Came to check on me, as she was talking to Yuu in the hallway. I overheard a few things,” my mom moves her hand, signaling for me to continue. “Well I heard things like ‘he could be Apollo’s son’ and ‘Camp Half-Blood’. And something about me being in a prophecy. It’s okay if you don’t believe me. I don’t really believe myself either,” I’m suddenly being wrapped up by my mother’s arms. “It’s okay, Shou. I think it’s time I told you and Natsu at dinner. After, I pick up Natsu and make dinner. I’ll tell you everything. I’ll tell you the truth.” I look into my mom’s tired eyes, “what is the truth?” My mom presses a kiss to my forehead, I have to go pick Natsu up from Sal’s house. I told you that I will tell you when I get home, it wouldn’t be fair if you only knew. You’re sister also needs to know too, Shou.” I watch as my walk out the door, she waves bye before she closes it. There’s a secret, that she kept from and Natsu our whole life? I feel like I don’t even know my own mother anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the late upload. I've been kind of busy, also this weeks Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu!!! fucked me up so bad. Also sorry if this chapter is short, the next one is gonna be way longer. I'm also gonna fix my grammar mistakes as soon as possible. Probably after I get close to the ending.


	4. The Truth: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better get ready, because you're life is about to turn into a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. I just couldn't help it. I had the urge to write the next chapter might be out tomorrow, but no promises.

“Shouyou! Shouyou! I’m home, I can’t wait to tell you about my play date with Sal.” I hear Natsu footsteps running up the stairs, then my door slams open. Natsu smiles at me and jumps onto my bed, “guess what Sal and I did today!” Natsu’s eyes brighten with excitement, she looks just like mom with her curly orange hair and brown eyes. “What did you do?” She pulls two flower crowns and bracelets out of her bag, “we made flower crowns and bracelets! I made you one too,” she gives me a crown and a bracelet, “put it on!” I smile and put it on my head, it fits perfectly. “Thanks Natsu, I love it.” I say as I ruffle her hair, she giggles at the gesture. “Kids, after I make dinner we’re gonna have a talk. So, please be showered and ready for dinner.” Natsu widens her eyes, “I wonder what she has to talk about. It must be really important, huh?” I nod, “must be.” Natsu shifts on my bed, “anyway, wanna play a game?” I open my mouth to reply, “of course you do. Now what should we play? We played Mario Kart like one hundred times, and I beat you everytime. So, that’s no fun. What about volleyball or hide and seek?” Before I could even say anything, Natsu bounces up and down. “Let’s play hide and seek, Shou! Let’s play!” I look out the window and it’s surprisingly already dark outside, then I check my clock 5:30PM, that’s really late. “I don’t think so, Natsu. It’s dark outside and-” she jumps on my lap, “then can we play flashlight tag. Oh, or even better! Flashlight hide and go seek! Please, Shou. I haven’t even got to play with you at all today.” Natsu whines.

I hate to turn her down but I’m worried that monsters will come after her, since she’s with me. Maybe I can make a few exceptions. “Fine, fine. Go get the flashlights and tell mom. I’m gonna be waiting outside,” I mumble. “Really? Shouyou, you’re the best brother I could’ve ever asked for.”She tackles me in a hug, before jumping off my bed and running downstairs. I feel my cheeks flare up at the compliment. My phone vibrates as i’m putting on my shoes. I check my phone two messages, one from Yuu and the other from an unknown number.

_Yuu: Shou, r u not coming over?_

_Me: no my mom had something important to tell me and my little sis_

_Yuu: u have to come over like right now_

What does he mean by that, why right now? He wouldn’t really care any other time, but now it’s urgent.

_Me: why?_

_Yuu: it’s very important! I can’t explain but ur in danger, u and ur whole family!_

_Me: what is this? A prank?_

_Yuu: no not at all, fine don’t believe me. But im coming over ASAP with some of my friends_

_Me: yuu i can’t. My mom has something important to me and natsu, so no sleepover._

_Me: i can’t text anymore right now. Im about to play with Natsu and i have another message_

_Yuu: but hinata!_

I exit our conversation, ignoring the multiple texts from him. And go to the unknown number next.

_Unknown: hello Shouyou_

_Me: uh hi...did you get the wrong number?_

_Unknown: no I have you and your precious sister, where I want you._

_Unknown: you better get ready, because you’re life is about to be living hell._

Multiple shivers run down my back, what does he mean? I look around my room and rush around to close the windows. Natsu skips back in my room, holding two red flashlights while humming. “Shouyou, I got the flashlights!” I grab Natsu and hug her closely, “Shou, what are you doing?” I press a kiss to her forehead, “Natsu, hide under my bed. I’ll be right back,” Natsu pulls away from the hug, “okay. But come back quickly, you’re scaring me.” She says before crawling under the bed, I turn off the lights before exiting. I run down the stairs almost slipping on some, and into the kitchen. I find my mom stirring a bowl of soup, “why are running Shouyou? What’s wrong?” I show her the creepy messages on my phone, “oh my gods, where is Natsu? We have to leave immediately,” A loud shriek and crash comes from upstairs, “Natsu!” We both scramble up the stairs and open the door. Natsu is crouching in the corner of the room, my bedroom window is broken, and a huge bull like creature stands over top of her. He looks towards us. It feels like his big red eyes are looking through me, he starts to charge towards me and my mom.

I shove her out of the way, before he could hit her. The impact to my side is what gets to me first, then I’m being shoved through a wall. I land painfully on the floor, the bull creature looking at me with a evil glare. I look at the lights above me, most of them broken. Except for one little light. I concentrate on it, then I suddenly feel stronger. I try to get off the ground, but I can’t feel my left leg. I take this moment to look at the monster. He looks like a minotaur, the monster from earlier following me home. I caused all this, my family is no longer safe because of me. I should’ve looked at Yuu’s messages. This is the ending. My ending. I close my eyes and pray that this is a nightmare, and I’ll wake up in my room with Natsu bugging me. No, this isn’t my ending. I’m still alive and breathing so that means I can fight. Protect my family. I take a few deep breathes, just keep breathing Shou. We’ll be okay. I feel the minotaur pick me up by my shirt. I open my eyes, he’s holding a sword against my chest. 

“Please, don’t do this. I didn’t do anything to deserve this, my family didn’t do anything. Please let us go, and I swear that I won’t tell anybody.” The minotaur growls, “puny demigod. I can’t wait to grind your bones together, the crunch of your bones is what gonna keep me sane. Your father is the reason I’m like this.” Huh, what is he talking about? Then all of a sudden a huge golden sword goes through him, the minotaur screams in agony, before disintegrating into dust. I feel myself falling, then a strong pair of arms is holding me. My vision is blurry, I can only see black hair and blue eyes. When the person turns around, I notice six more blurry figures. “Nice catch, Tobi~” the guy scoffs, “don’t call me Tobi, Oikawa.” The figure gets closer and out of reflex, I push him away. “What a cutie. Poor thing is barely conscious. You know, I’ve always had a thing for redheads.” The Oikawa guy whines, “shut up, dumbass.”

“So mean Iwa-chan!” He screeches.

I groan and grab my side, “please don’t hurt me. I just wanna go home. Wait, where’s Natsu. She’s my little sister, I need to know if she’s okay.” Another figure that looks similar to Yuu comes close, “don’t worry, Shou. She’s okay. Koutaruo and Kuroo got her.” I try to smile, but it hurts too. “Thank you so much, Yuu but who are all these people?” I can hear him laugh, “don’t worry, Shou. I’ll introduce you to them later. We gotta give you some nectar and ambrosia first.” Before I could say anything, a spoon full of nectar is being shoved in my mouth. It doesn’t take like I expected to be, it tastes like my mom’s homemade chocolate cookies. My vision is starting to clear up, but I feel very exhausted like my eyelids weigh sixty tons. I notice Karen holding the spoon, “Karen? What are you doing here?” Karen laughs, “I’m not Karen. I’m Saeko Tanaka, I just had to be a fake person to get into the museum. Don’t worry, Shouyou. You’re probably very sleepy. So, just close your pretty eyes and go to sleep.” I don’t think twice and close my eyes. Letting the darkness embracing me in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some new characters, how exciting! Sorry if this was a little rushed and the grammar mistakes are cringey. I'm gonna fix it soon as I can, promise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave kudos or comments they really make my day., and I will reply to suggestions.


	5. The Truth: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ sorry for the late update. Life happened! Also I spent most of my time procrastinating and fangirling. Yuri on Ice! Viktor and Yuuri are engaged, I'm blessed. Haikyuu!! My babies are going to fucking nationals! I'm a proud parent. I'm also very proud of my baby, Kageyama. People who watch Haikyuu, you'd understand why. I've just been really messed up lately, and guess what? I'm sick! Sore throats and stuffy noses are so much fun!

(Tobio’s POV)

“Iwa-chan~” I swear to the Gods if I hear his annoying voice, one more time. “Shut the fuck up, Oikawa. No one wants to hear your annoying voice,” Hajime snaps. Oikawa gasps and stomps his foot, “is this true?!” We all murmur an agreement, which causes Oikawa to pout. At least he’s quiet. My arms are cramping from carrying...Shouyou? He’s surprisingly light, but we’re all exhausted. By we I mean me, Yuu, Tetsurou, Koutarou, Hajime, Tooru, and Saeko. “I’m tired,” Tooru whines. “Will you stop fucking complaining. You’re not carrying anything! I’m carrying Shouyou and Tetsurou is carrying his little sister. We’re the only ones who have the right to complain.” Tooru crosses his arms and mumble under his breath, I don’t dislike him or anything. He’s just unbearably hard to deal with sometimes. “What are we going to tell him about his mom, Yuu?” Saeko asks, when we got to his house his mother was gone. Thankfully, he didn’t ask, so that gave us time to come up with a story. “We have to tell him the truth, eventually.” Yuu sighs, “it’s just I feel like he’s not ready for this...lifestyle, you know? Fighting monsters and probably being part of this huge prophecy.” Kuroo clears his throat, “well you know, Yuu. We all weren’t ready for this lifestyle. You know how nervous and snappy Kei was,” Kuroo does have a point, we all weren’t ready for this lifestyle.

“He was extra salty then,” Koutaro comments. Kuroo chuckles and smiles, “yeah he was.” It’s obvious that Kuroo has a crush on Kei, but he won’t admit it. We fall into a comfortable silence, the moon shining brightly over us. We walk through the cold bitter night, I should’ve brought a jacket. I take the time to study Shouyou, he has bright orange hair like the rays of sun. His skin is paler than mine and he’s pretty small. He looks peacefully asleep, that’s when I notice a sun charm around his neck. “Yuu, he has a sun charm around his neck.” Tetsurou examines his sister’s wrist, “there’s a sun charm on his little sister’s wrist. Right next to a crescent moon.” Yuu walks over to us, “I had one too. I forgot what they do. We can ask Kei, when we get back.” We fall back into a comfortable silence.

**////**

When we walk into the entrance of our camp, a few campers are waiting for us. Our friends Kei, Suga, and Daichi. Along with our counselors Ukai and Nekomata. “They’re back!” Suga approaches us, looking over each one of us. “Are you hurt? What did you see? Was there any monsters?” Suga keeps bombarding us with questions, “give them a chance to walk in, Suga.” Daichi chuckles, and Suga blushes immediately. “I’m sorry,” after we all put Shouyou and his sister down and settle down ourselves. We all gather in The Big House. That’s when the questions really start flying, I ignore all of them. After a few minutes, Ukai comes back with our oracle, Aria Eatons. “Shut the fuck up, Ukai is back with the oracle.” I yell over everyone else, they all fall silent immediately. “So, what happened?” Aria asks, Yuu takes the time to answer since he was the one who informed us of this happening. “He might be Apollo’s son, but I have no idea yet.” Aria nods, “well was he showing any signs? Like is he good at physical activity, singing, art, archery, anything?” Yuu shakes his head. “Well actually, earlier today there was this monster in the museum. I didn’t get to see it, but Shou was like possessing light. It was like magic, but it wore him out.” all of the other campers gasp, “it can’t be possible though. No _Apollo_ child has had Photokinesis, not even some from millennia ago, so how can we be sure?” Aria shrugs, “we’ll ask him, when he wakes up.”

Kei scoffs and rolls his eyes, “like that’s gonna fucking work.” Aria glares at Tsukki and crosses her arms, “idiot.” Kei murmurs under his breath, Aria stomps her foot. “Shut up, smartass. Like you have any better ideas!” Kei rolls his eyes, “well at least my ideas would have common sense. You don’t just ask a boy, if he possesses these certain abilities and say ‘hey you, yes you, you could be part of this huge prophecy! The whole world is gonna be destroyed, and you’re the only one who can help! Yes you and only you, but hey no pressure.’” Kei says coldly. Aria glares at Kei, and Kei smiles smugly back at her. Kei clears his throat, “Tetsurou, hand me the charms please.” Tetsurou walks over to Shouyou, and removes the charm gently. He hands it to Kei, blushing as their hands touch. I pray to the Gods to help Tetsurou. He is so in love. “These charms are protection against monsters, Apollo only gives a few to his children. So, he must be special if he got one. They only last until the first child is fifteen, once he’s fifteen. He’s basically exposed. Him and his little sister. And whoever else has one. You can only get these charms from Sun stones.” I fiddle with the loose string on my shirt, “um didn’t Yuu said he had one?” Yuu nods, “yeah I got one! I lost it, but I had one. A few kids got some, but that hasn’t happened in a while.”

“Hey, hey, hey, how about we go to bed? If he wakes up tomorrow, we’ll talk to him. And I’m tired, so let’s go to bed.” Koutaro interrupts, we all murmur in agreement. We all get up to leave The Big House, once we’re outside we part ways to our cabins. I open my cabin door, the lights are dimmed. The only sound is the my fountain with the iris messenger coins. I notice that Kiyoko sitting on her bed reading a book. She looks up, “Hey Tobi, how was the mission?” I shrug and change into my pajamas, “went pretty well. No one got hurt, except for Yuu’s friend and his little sister. Other than that it went good.” I jump into my bed, right beside Kiyoko’s. I snuggle into my soft blankets, enjoying the smell of saltwater from the fountain. “Well that’s good, I’m happy that you’re not hurt.” I hum in agreement, “Ukai and Nekomata are forming plans to save the stones.” Kiyoko pauses, “We’re kind of like protecting them. I was assigned to a group at the cabin counselors meeting. Ayani, Tori, Mai, and Mitsu are in my group. We’re going out late tomorrow, after the bonfire. I trust that you will take care of things when I’m gone?” She says expectantly, “always do.” Kiyoko hums, “good. Now I’m gonna turn of the lights. Is that okay?” I nod, once Kiyoko turns off the lights, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this rushed and shitty chapter. Next chapter is gonna be way more action packed and interesting. Trust me! Once again, sorry for the grammatical errors. I will fix everything soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some good news!

Since I've been having editing problems, a good friend of mine is gonna help me out. Her ao3 account is makinghistory, and she will be a co-author to this. I wanna thank Unchain_My_Melody for the help and finding a friend for me to help. I feel like I just wasted your time, since you found someone to help me. My friend is a great writer and she'll write a oneshot or something for you if you want. Or anything. You just deserve something, since you were a major help! Please, don't decline to offer. I would feel really bad if you got nothing in return! Anyways, look forward to better chapters! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos, and comment about what you think. Constructive Criticism will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
